Manto cálido
by Malale
Summary: [OneShot. POV de Yuki] Hace un frío insoportable y no puedo moverme. La sensación es horrible... Hasta que él aparece. [YukiShu. Regalo para Azu. Lo que no haga por tí...]


**_Disclaimer:_** _Venga, si ya se lo saben._

**_Advertencias:_** _Ehm… ¿Empalagosamiento¿Sobre dosis de azúcar y miel¡Ah, sí! Y ligeros spolires sobre las películas "**La Celda**" y "**El Cuervo**" (No pude evitar ponerlas, me encantan)_

**_Dedicatoria:_** _A Azu-chan, que hoy, día 13 de agosto, cumple años. ¡FELICIDADES IMOUTO! Te quiero un huevo; dos castañas; fleje; de higos a caracoles; de brevas a melocotones; todos nuestros fics; nuestras colecciones de manga, todos lso creditos europeos; etc XDDD Solo porque es tu regalo he sido TAN buena con Yuki ¬¬ Porqué tú lo adoras (U.U Lo que hago por mis hermanitas…)_

**_Agradecimientos:_** _A Karol, mi beta (¡Tengo beta! OoO) por haberlo corregido tan rápido y tan bien. Gracias por las ideas, he utilizado un buen puñado XDD. Otras cosas las he dejado como estaban porqué concordaban más con mi estilo. ¡HAS HECHO UN TRABAJO FABULOSO!_

**Manto cálido.**

Hace un frío insoportable. Estoy tumbado en el sofá, con las ventanas abiertas de par en par en pleno invierno. No puedo moverme ni un centímetro. Me encuentro en un estado de extraña semiinconsciencia; mi mente está despierta pero mi cuerpo no. Noto todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor y no puedo hacer nada. Intento levantar un brazo o abrir los ojos pero es imposible. Es como en una pesadilla

El frío parece un ser un ser vivo que trepa por mi cuerpo; que me aplasta, que me aprisiona, que me envuelve por completo en su desagradable sensación. Tiemblo por ello. Estoy dormido y al mismo tiempo despierto. No consigo que el frío me abandone.

Deseó que se aleje. ¡Por favor, que desaparezca!

Si solo pudiera moverme lo suficiente como para coger una manta...

Es culpa mía por dejarme la ventana abierta…

Sí, es verdad… Si el frío me rodea es por mi culpa. Yo deje la ventana abierta y no la cerré. No sé si por que no sabía cerrarla o porqué no quería hacerlo. O quizás solamente tenía miedo. Miedo a esa ventana dentro de mí, que cubría mi corazón de nieve y escarcha y mostraba un paisaje de Nueva York…

¡Por favor, que alguien cierre la ventana¡Que aleje el frío de mí!

He estado tanto tiempo en un estado entre el sueño y la vigilia… Más de seis años envuelto en este manto de nieve.

De repente, el frío se va; como si me echarán por encima una cálida y reconfortante manta. Con mi consciencia a duras penas funcionando noto un peso sobre mí, es agradable. Poco a poco todo mi cuerpo se libera de esa entumecedora sensación. Al fin despierto del todo y abro los ojos. Lo primero que noto es que la ventana ha sido cerrada. Y lo segundo es que tengo a un mocoso de pelo rosa tumbado encima de mi cuerpo, frotando mis brazos con sus manos, y rodeando mis piernas con las suyas para hacerme entrar en calor.

Shuichi Shindo.

-Baka.- Le llamo con un susurro algo ronco, porque aun sigo medio dormido.

-¡Oh, Yuki, te despertaste!- Me mira con sus grandes ojos y me sonríe. Sus sonrisas, al menos las que me dedica a mí, siempre son alegres y sinceras. Si Shuichi no está de humor no regala medias sonrisas que no quedan bien ni te alegran el alma al verlas. No es un hipócrita. -¡Cómo se te ocurre quedarte dormido con las ventanas abiertas con el frío que hace! Si hasta ha empezado a nevar fuera. Te vas a resfriar.

-No pensaba quedarme dormido. Solo iba a descansar la vista unos minutos mientras ventilaba la casa. Siempre te quejas de que apesta a tabaco.

-¡Ahw, Yuki¡Lo hiciste por mí!- Me dice tontamente ilusionado por una minucia como esa. Frota su calida mejilla contra la piel de mi cuello que queda al descubierto bajo la camisa. El contraste es increíble. Mi cuerpo debe estar varios grados por debajo de la temperatura corporal de Shu.

Él sigue con su trabajo de hacerme entrar en calor y yo me hago hacer por que es condenadamente agradable. Tanto que debería estarle prohibido a alguien como yo. Pero Shu es un idiota que no ve esas cosas. Que no acepta que yo no merezco que me quieran.

-¡Dios, tienes las manos heladas!- Se escandaliza cuando me las coge. Entrelaza sus dedos más morenos y calentitos con los míos, frotando el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar, y las lleva por debajo de su gruesa sudadera naranja. Hace una graciosa mueca de frío cuando toco su cálida piel de la espalda con mis yemas heladas, pero no me permite sacarlas de ahí.

-Ya veras que pronto se calentarán.- Me vuelve a sonreír, ahora haciendo fricción en mis hombros.

-Baka.- Es lo único que puedo decirle. Porque no me atrevo a preguntarle por qué lo hace. ¿No te hacen daño mis manos en la espalda, Shu¿No notas el frío¿No te molesta¿Por qué?

-He puesto la calefacción. Dentro de un ratito toda la casa estará calentita y agradable.

"La casa se volvió calentita y agradable cuando entraste"- Pienso, pero no se lo digo. ¿Para qué? Él ya tiene que saberlo. Es imposible que no se de cuenta de cuanto calor irradia. Por muy tonto que pueda ser, es imposible… ¿verdad?

Con lo pequeño que es no me explico como puede cubrirme por completo. Ahora frota sus pies envueltos en gruesos calcetines con los míos, desnudos, mientras gruñe sobre mi "tonta manía de ir completamente descalzo por la casa".

-¡En serio que los tienes congelados¡Un día te cortaran los dedos por gangrena!

-No exageres.

-También tienes la cara helada. –Advierte al frotar su nariz contra mis mejillas. Está completamente estirado sobre mi cuerpo para lograr alcanzar así los dedos de mis pies y mis mejillas al mismo tiempo, así que le hago el trabajo más fácil doblando mis rodillas. Ahora tiene atrapados mis pies entre sus muslos y el sofá, y su cadera pegada a la mía. Me acaricia con fuerza las mejillas con las manos un par de veces antes de seguir frotando mis costados. Ha decidido que mi rostro va a ser calentado por suaves besos. Empieza por los pómulos, le sigue la barbilla, la frente, la nariz, los parpados, el cuello y parte de la clavícula… No son besos sensuales; de esos que alguien te da para ir a la cama. Shu no está pensando en sexo ahora, lo sé. Lo único que quiere es hacerme sentir bien. Sus besos están llenos de cariño… de amor.

Lo único que quiere es hacerme sentir bien. Sus besos están llenos de cariño… de amor. Por fin llega a mis labios y los atiende con esmero, bailando con su boca sobre ellos. Y cuando piensa que ya están lo suficiente calientes me da un fuerte abrazo haciendo que esconda mi cabeza en su hombro. Solo puedo devolvérselo de igual forma, acariciándole la espalda y los hombros por debajo de esa gruesa y horrible sudadera naranja que tanto adora.

Parece que quisiera taparme de todo, como un cálido manto, y protegerme del cruel frío.

Su aroma me envuelve. Tiene un olor particular y agradable. No es un olor comparable a algo que exista. No huele a fresa o a cereza, ni a mango, papaya y demás frutas exóticas, aunque las locas de su club de fans lo juren y perjuren. Shu huele a Shu; y ni el champú que utiliza, ni el ligero toque a Hugo Bosh que se pone después de la ducha, puede camuflarlo.

En esta posición tan agradable y con mi manta pelirrosa dándome calor vuelven a entrarme ganas de dormirme, pero no quiero. Y como si leyera mi mente vuelve a hablarme para cumplir mi petición.

-Oi, Yuki. ¿Terminaste tu novela?

-Hace un par de horas… Mañana se la llevaré a Mizuki, a ver si deja de dar la brasa…

-Entonces tienes tiempo libre¿ne?

-¿Qué estas planeando, Baka?- Sí, admito que Shu es estupendo, pero no me fío ni un pelo de él y de sus ideas de bombero.

-¡Nada que pueda no gustarte! Es solo que me he pasado por el video club y he alquilado un par de películas. Podríamos verlas juntos, comiendo palomitas y pedir pizza.

-Shuichi, no pienso ver Monstruos S.A., ni Peter Pan, ni Doraemon contra los cuarenta ladrones, ni YuGiOh The movie o cualquier otra chorrada que se te haya ocurrido alquilar… de nuevo.

-¡Iie, iie! No son de dibujitos, son de acción y algo de suspense. Me las recomendó Fujisaki. Una se llama "La Celda" y va sobre psicópatas y psicólogos, y la otra es "El Cuervo" y trata de un tipo que vuelve de la tumba para vengarse de los asesinos de su novia –Me mira con sus ojitos especiales para los chantajes emocionales. –¿Las veras conmigo, onegai?- No puedo negarme.

-De acuerdo. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-¡Yaaaaay!- Shuichi pega un salto sentándose en mi estomago (y dejándome prácticamente sin aire) y me besa profundamente (quitándome el resto del aire que no logró sacarme con su salto). -¡Yuki, eres el mejor¡Ai shiteru, ai shiteru, ai shiteru¡Voy a llamar a las pizzas y a preparar las palomitas!

Me vuelve a besar y se levanta del sofá; agarra el teléfono y lo oigo marcar mientras se dirige a la cocina. Me concentro en escuchar como, a la vez que pide la pizza, mete las palomitas en el microondas. No tiene la suficiente paciencia como para esperar a terminar con una cosa y empezar con otra.

A pesar de que se ha ido sigo notando su calor. Ni mis manos ni mis pies se sienten entumecidos. Todo mi cuerpo se ha reconfortado tras sus caricias y mimos. Las desagradables sensaciones que tuve "durmiendo," han desaparecido junto con el frío.

Shuichi vuelve botando, con una manta colgando de su brazo, las películas en una mano, y el bol de palomitas repleto (increíblemente, no se le ha caído ninguna) en la otra. Deja las palomitas en la mesa, me tira a mí la manta y se dirige al DVD para poner una de las películas. Vuelve otra vez a mi lado y nos acomodamos en el sofá; su espalda en mi pecho, ambos tapados por la manta, y con las palomitas sobre sus piernas estiradas.

Sé que podría pasarme toda la noche así.

"La Celda" es lo suficientemente interesante para mantener a Shu muy quietecito en el sofá, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla y llevando palomitas a mi boca y a la suya. La verdad no está mal, pero yo me entretengo más acariciándole el pelo que siguiendo la trama.

Cuando el repartidor de pizza llama a la puerta Shuichi se pega tal susto que se cae al suelo. Me mira con rabia porque decidí salvar las palomitas antes que a él, pero lo hice por prioridad: él es mucho más fuerte que un bol de cristal.

Sí… Shuichi es fuerte. Es lo que pienso mientras paga nuestra cena. Me gustaría protegerlo de todo, pero es al revés. Él es mucho más fuerte que yo, aguanta todo lo que le echen. Él me protege a mí y no puedo hacer nada para que deje de hacerlo. Siempre se pondrá delante de mí con los brazos estirados. Siempre me hará de escudo

Me da pánico que lo haga. Ojala nada malo mío le alcance.

Pero con lo fuerte que es quizás rebote sin más. Aun así no quiero comprobarlo.

Seguimos viendo el DVD y comiendo basura. En la escena en la que Jennifer López coge al ensangrentado niño en brazos Shuichi llena su último trozo de pizza de mocos y lágrimas y me niego en redondo a que se lo coma (No se da cuenta del desastroso estado en que ha quedado) Cuando termina la película recogemos un poco el salón dejando todo en la cocina y trae una cerveza para mi y un refresco de limón para el. Hiroshi, Suguru, Sakano y yo le hemos prohibido la Coca Cola más tarde de las ocho porqué es imposible que se duerma, por lo que llega tarde al trabajo, y yo no puedo a esas horas con un Shu hiperactivo con sobredosis de azúcar y cafeína.

Pone la segunda película, aunque ya sea un poco tarde, y volvemos a tomar la misma posición para verla, bebiendo nuestras respectivas bebidas muy despacio. También llora con "El Cuervo" en dos ocasiones: cuando Brandon Lee regresa de la tumba y visita su antigua casa, recordando así la vida que teníacon su novia dando vueltas y piruetas mortales, y en el final. La verdad no ha estado mal, pero tenía demasiados tiros para mi gusto.

Shu-chan sigue moqueando mientras guarda los CDs en sus correspondientes carátulas. Es un llorón adorable. Miro por las grandes ventanas comprobando que aun sigue nevando. Pero no me disgusta esa imagen. El frío no puede llegar a través del cristal. Aunque nieve, el frío no me cubrirá.

-Has cerrado la ventana, Shuichi…

-¿Eh?- Me mira sin comprender. –Pues claro, cuando llegué. ¿Quién sino iba a cerrarla?

-No lo estaba preguntando, lo estaba afirmando.

Pero tiene toda la razón. Él, y solo él, logró cerrar la ventana en cuanto apareció. Y con tiempo y dedicación llevó calidez a mi corazón, apartando la nieve.

-¿Yuki?- Pregunta dudoso ante mi comportamiento. Sonrío muy levemente y le doy un suave beso.

-Anda, vamos a dormir.- Le pido y él accede con una sonrisa. Se agarra a mi brazo rumbo al dormitorio mientras dice:

-Esta noche hará mucho frío así que dormiré muy pegadito a ti, Yuki.

_Arigatou, Shu-chan_. No sabes lo que eso significa.

**Fin.**

**_N de A:_** _Esto no pega mucho con el estilo que he ido llevando en "**Gravitation**" hasta ahora. Como dije arriba, lo he hecho porque es un regalo para mi queridísima Zui. Me ha costado bastante hacerlo, no me salía (Mi odio hacía Yuki me lo impediría, supongo ¬¬UU) pero Profu me tuvo consideración y me visitó días antes del cumpleaños de Azu. Hasta me gustó hacerlo (¡Ay, Dios, que se me está quitando el odio hacía el rubio! . ¡Es culpa vuestra, imuotos!)_

_Acepto demandas por producir diabetes. Y si os ha gustado agradecérselo también a Karol, que ha hecho un magnífico trabajo._


End file.
